The Invisible Flower
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: One shot writing of Rock Lee and Sakura. Sakura treats Rock Lee as if he's invisible, Sasuke treats Sakura in the same invisible way. Will Rock Lee finally get noticed by his pink angel?


**The Invisible Flower**

* * *

This is a one shot of Sakura and Rock Lee. When you think about it Sasuke treats Sakura like Sakura treats Rock Lee, ignoring and bitter. In both relations, someone is always invisible from the one they love. But for Rock Lee is that going to change? Will he finally get the angel of his dreams?

Tears streamed down Rock Lee's face once again as he sat in his lonely flat. Also once again his pink angel had turned him down again, he'd tried everything but all she can think about is Sasuke.

_Hmmm... It's not like she's being cold on purpose but... I don't think she even realises she's doing it in a hurtful way. Her attitude is much nicer than when we first met. Her respect for me has grown amazingly because of the things I've done for her, maybe if I keep going she'll change her mind on my love and decide to accept it... That's all I can do isn't it? Keep my hopes up... Then my heart keeps getting broken by all the hopes._

_Friends say I need to find someone else but I can't love someone else, that's the problem. Going on with someone else or even liking someone else is impossible. That's like cheating on her. I would never do that sort of thing to her. She needs to be cherished, loved, respected...etc... Sasuke does none of this but yet Sakura does the same thing I do. I feel totally invisible..._

"Aw... Lee... Not again..." A female voice interrupted his thoughts, giving a sense of pity in the voice. "Lee. How many times are you going to put yourself through this for her?"

Lee looked up to reveal Ten Ten standing in front of him with a saddened face. She could tell from his face the whole story, it happened so many times before. "I know what you're going to say already. And no. I'm not going to find someone else." The tears still streaming down his face.

"I have to admit Lee you must really like her. You've liked others before but never like this, refusing to like anyone else and risking your own life. You've like her for a long time now."

"Yes I have. Her personality has changed a lot towards me but yet that Sasuke is in the darn way all the time and he isn't even interested in her! He's nuts!"

"No Lee, he's not nuts."

"Huh? What do you mean he's not nuts? He doesn't barely even like Sakura! Yet he's got her attention!" Lee had stopped crying by this time and was starting to show a little anger, just couldn't understand why Sasuke would be like that.

"He doesn't like her because she isn't the right one for him. You only really love and like someone if they are right for you. And Sakura isn't right for Sasuke, Sasuke isn't really right for Sakura, she just can't see that yet."

"Hmm... I just feel so... Invisible to her..." Rock Lee replied and put his head in his hands in despair.

"Just like she's invisible to Sasuke."

"Hmm... I just can't give up on her."

"You don't have too. Just hang in there and keep working your magic. One day you just might appear to her and you will get what you deserve. Work hard for her, girls love it when they see the effort, it shows you care for them more than anything else."

"I guess..." Rock Lee replied and lifted his head back up. The little motivational talk was helping and giving him more confidence that this wasn't the end.

"Now go out there and work hard! Sakura won't want to see a slacker!" Ten Ten shouted, now getting pumped up herself to get him out of the flat.

* * *

"You're annoying. Your worse than Naruto." Sasuke replied to Sakura once again after her attempt of flirting.

"But... Sasuke..." Sakura called in a medium/roughly normal tone but it was to late. Sasuke had already walked off with a annoyed blank expression on his face. "Hmm... He doesn't notice me at all..." Sakura muttered to herself in disappointment and hung her head.

"Don't worry Sakura." Came a male voice from behind her. "Sasuke is a stuck up fool, I wouldn't listen to him."

With that Sakura turned around, still with the depressed face, to face her blonde team mate. "Whatever Naruto." She started to walk straight passed him, not really interested in listening to him or training with him.

"Uh..." Naruto didn't know what to say in addition. He just watched her walk off down the street, still with a depressed face.

* * *

_Why doesn't he like me?... What's wrong with me? _Sakura thought to herself as she led head first on her bed. _I know seem to be able to get the attention of Lee. I just don't know how I feel about him. I feel sorry for him in some way, he tries so hard but I just don't understand why he would make these promises to me. Am I really worth risking your life over? I don't feel like I am. It's not like I'm anything overly special and have something others don't._

"Sakura!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"What?!" Sakura shouted back from her bed.

"You've got a visitor here! A young lad... Rock Lee's his name!"

"Ok! Be down in a minute! I'm just doing something!" She yelled back, really she just wanted to think a second before seeing Lee.

_Hmm... Lee's here? I thought he got quite upset from earlier... I didn't mean to mean to him at all but the words came out wrong. Earlier, all I wanted was to see Sasuke and that ended up in disaster. I guess I was so focused on Sasuke that I didn't really want to notice Lee and give him the attention he deserves. Well... Since he's here now I'm going to at least say sorry and give him my attention now._

_Huh? Why am I thinking like this?! It's Lee! Rock Lee! Please don't say I'm going soft for him now... Whatever, I still like Sasuke a lot._

She walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Rock Lee sitting on her main sofa.

"Oh good, Sakura, you've come down." Her mum started, who was sitting on a side chair that matched the sofa. "We've been having just a short chat, he's a very sweet young man, Sakura." Both Sakura and Lee blushed at her mothers comment, she was usually hard to please.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Haruno. Thank you for your welcoming." Lee replied, still with a strongish blush on his face, he didn't think he would get such a compliment from the mother of his love.

"Your very welcome Lee." Miss Haruno smiled back. "Well I better go and give you two some piece and quiet to talk privately." With that she got up and went into the kitchen next door.

"Your mother's very sweet, Sakura San."

"Thank you Lee." Sakura replied and sat down in the chair that her mother had just left. "So... What brings you here?"

"I had to make sure my Sakura flower was doing fine."

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... Earlier you were quite out of character and I saw Naruto who said you were very upset. I was worried because you were upset."

"Thanks for caring Lee. And... Sorry for earlier... I was rude and not paying attention of you, which was wrong, especially when you went out of your way to find me and talk."

"That's OK. So what made you upset?" Lee asked, even if he did get upset about her earlier, he still was worried about her if she'd gotten upset. He hated the very thought of her being hurt in any way shape or form.

"Uhh... Nothing out of the normal. Sasuke turned me down again and called me worse than Naruto in my ninja skills."

"How dare he! You are very skilled and just as good as the best ninja in the world!" With that clenched his fist and rise it to his face in anger.

"I'm glad someone thinks so..." Sakura sighed, showing a little of her depression.

"Don't speak like that! You're the best and it's as simple as that."

"Uh... Thank you Lee..." She blushed at his gracious comment, still not understanding on how Lee could still be nice to her after the way she's been treating her. In her mind she thinks Lee deserves more than her second rate attention but he is to persistent. It does show that it don't matter about all the cruelty he receives, he will always come back and love even more than the last time.

"I've got to go my Sakura flower." Lee stood up from the sofa and started to head to the door.

"You sure? You don't want to stay and chat? Possibly have a snack?" Sakura was surprised because usually Lee wouldn't want to really leave.

"How about I stop back tomorrow?" Lee replied with a smile on his face, was happy for her at least offering. "I need to go and do something quickly."

"OK... If your sure. See you tomorrow."

Lee stepped out the front door and started to walk off, he was annoyed by Sasuke's comments, they really bothered him. The nasty comments felt like they might as well been aimed at him because he cared about Sakura so much, her insults were his. He turned back around and waved back at Sakura and blushed that she actually waved back.

_I must be going crazy, it's Rock Lee but yet I'm starting to feel something for him..._

* * *

"Sasuke!" Rock Lee shouted as he saw him in his line of view. Sasuke casually leaning under a tree peacefully in a quiet remote area, obviously wanting to be left alone and to hide from his adoring fans.

"Oh... It's you. Whatever." Sasuke sighed, just a slight glance at Rock Lee's direction and then returning his eyes to closed form.

"What on earth is your problem?!" Lee yelled back.

"Huh?"

"You know, about Sakura."

"What is it to you?" Sasuke sneered back at Lee, was starting to get a little annoyed that his silence and peace was getting disturbed by this. "She's not your team mate. You need to chill out, it's not like your going out or in our team or whatever."

"It does matter to me. She's the greatest thing on earth to me and yet you get all of her attention and affection. You don't even care."

"I do in my way. Also love and care in my own style."

"Huh? Then why do you treat her like this?"

"You love, love her. I love her as a team mate, almost like a sister I guess... I said those things earlier to her because she wasn't training enough, was focusing way to much on flirting with me. I'm just not interested, all I want from her is to get better, I don't want to get stuck on a team that won't even get better."

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean about it. You made her really depressed, I don't think your plan is working." Lee was kind of happy to hear that the love Sasuke had for Sakura wasn't the same as his. He could relate, he loved his team mates too but of course not in the love, love way. Nowhere near the feelings he felt for his Sakura flower.

"Hmm... Whatever. I guess she's invisible to me."

"Hmmm..."

"You know, the way she's been with you ever since you met. I can't help it, in a love relation she's invisible, only appears when it's the group. I can't force it, and I don't feel like I'm going to develop anything in that field with her."

"Hmmm... Just don't be so mean to her." Lee didn't know what else to say, he had all his questions answered by the very man that has his favourite girl's attention.

"Whatever. I you go now? I kind of like my alone time and I don't get enough of it."

"Sure I guess... Thanks for answering questions."

Sasuke didn't even bother replying, just gave a small grunt and closed his eyes in relaxation again. He squinted his eye to look slightly as Rock Lee walk away.

_That guy really needs to cool it with Sakura. I don't get how the guy can be so obsessed with her. The way he goes on about her, anybody would have thought she was the last girl on the planet. But then again he does work hard for her, it's almost like she has what I have against her. Maybe... There's a way I could get Rock Lee more visible to her... That way I won't have Lee and Sakura bothering me anymore and besides, it would be nice to see Sakura happy when we're training for once... _Sasuke thought to himself when he was finally left alone in his dessert area.

* * *

"Sasuke... Hi!" Sakura called, she'd found where he was hiding too, Rock Lee and Sakura sure make a interesting and annoying couple in Sasuke's mind. "I know you were mad at me earlier but I came to find you because I have a question."

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke replied and opened his eyes to her.

"I wanted to know whether you could train with me a little. I want to pick up my speed and skills, like you have."

"Sakura, I'm not interested in a study training date."

"I know that... You made that pretty clear earlier."

"OK. If your really serious, not a date thing, then we can start a little next week. But don't tell Naruto, I get enough of a headache when I'm timetable with him."

"OK. I'm going to see Rock Lee tomorrow anyway."

"Hmmm... You are? Since when?"

"He turned up at my house a hour or two ago, worried about your words to me."

"Ah yes... I saw him about 30 minutes ago."

"What?! He came and saw you?" Sakura replied, stunned, when Lee said he had something to do she didn't think he would really go after Sasuke.

"Yea, he told me he didn't like my words to you and we had a little chat."

"You have a chat? You don't like having a chat with anybody." Sakura quizzed, what she spoke was the truth, he usually don't do chats, at all.

"Sakura... You're acting like your blind with him."

"Huh?"

"You do the same thing I do to you. The person that loves you is invisible in your eyes. Will you get your eyes checked and notice him?"

"Sasuke, what are you saying?"

"I mean, you do like Rock Lee don't you? But you're just not seeing him."

"I guess..."

"Give the guy a break. He works hard for you, but you never notice and that kills him you know."

"Hmmm..."

"See. Your blushing as we speak."

Sakura jumped when she realised she actually was blushing, in front of Sasuke, for another guy. "It happened today kind of... I was thinking about him. I was so rude to him and for once I actually cared. It was like I saw him in a whole different light. He was the first round to comfort me when he heard about us."

"Sakura..."

"Yea?"

"You really like him."

"It's true but... when... did it... happen?"

* * *

"Sakura!" Miss Haruno called again from the bottom of the stairs. "Rock Lee's here!"

"Be right down!" Sakura stood in front of the mirror and check her hair and clothes were in perfect condition. She couldn't believe what she was preparing to do but somehow it felt right. Sasuke agreed with her that she'd made the right decision and that she only had a childish crush on him.

"Hi Lee." Sakura welcomed as she walked into the living room. This time her mum automatically left, didn't stop to say anything at all. "Glad you came back."

"So am I, my Sakura flower. Like a dream come true for someone like me. I felt that I would never get invited to anything with you in it."

"Yea... I see that now... Sorry I didn't notice sooner."

Lee pulled a slight quizzed face and then smiled when he realised what she meant. "Sakura San?"

"Yes?"

"Could I be more than your invisible man?" With that question he blushed like he never before. He figured she must have talked to Sasuke and the invisible thing had been brought up.

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her. And with that their lips matched and connected for the first time.

"Uh... Wow..." Lee added in utter shock from what had just happened. "Was that a yes?"

"Duh Lee." Sakura questioned, it was obvious from her actions but obviously he'd been rejected from her so many times that it didn't click in his head. "Yes!"

With that they kissed on the lips again and kept up smiling.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked my story. Haven't written a one shot in ages and felt I would give it a quick shot. Hope you like the story line and sorry for any mistakes in the writing, was up late writing this piece.**


End file.
